


Alora's Little Adventures

by Aquaticfetch



Series: Alora Martin, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaticfetch/pseuds/Aquaticfetch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alora Martin liked her job until she didn't. A started with a God and ended in stranger situations than she was used to.</p>
<p>First posting :/ not too sure about it.... be gentle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Miss Alora

    "Hill, has our operative returned?" Director Nick Fury demanded. His rough demeanor always pushed everyone to being uncomfortable in his presence.

    "Yes, she is one her way to command right this second." Agent Maria Hill answered while scanning over the video feed from hall cameras.

 

     Fury sent Alora Martin to Germany to handle media and the clean up. Loki destroyed some cars and traumatized the people. Her report would conclude if the damages were paid for and fixed, this included psychiatric help for the people.

     Loki sat in a special cell on the helicarrier. His plan was working better than he thought. A cruel smile spread across his face, ear to ear.

 

     The Avengers in command arguing. They didn't notice the small woman walk through the room towards Fury.

 

     Alora was short, shorter than Natasha Romanoff but could be considered just as deadly. Her golden-brown hair with purple streaks was held tight in a ponytail a top her head. Her greyish-blue eyes searched over the team before landing on the Director.

 

     "Sir," She held out the folder with reports on Germany. "Here is everything as requested."

     " Thank you, Agent Martin."

 

     The team looked over at the woman.

 

     "This is Agent Martin, for those that don't know her." Fury introduced her quickly. "She could be considered one of the best operatives we have."

 

     Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Steve looked her over. All but one weren't impressed.

 

     "It is a pleasure to meet you," Steve, the one that was a little impressed, offered his hand. "It will be nice working with you ma'am."

     Alora shook his hand briefly then turned towards Director Fury.

 

     "Martin, go relieve Coulson for a few minutes, I need to speak with him." He watched her nodded and headed towards the halls.

     "How old is she?" Tony inquired as Alora walked out the door.

     "Twenty-Five." She yelled as she continued he way to Loki's cell.

 

     The walk didn't take long. She arrived four minutes after Fury asked her to relieve Coulson.

     She walked in and spoke briefly with Coulson. Telling him the Director wanted to speak with him.

 

     "Another little human," Loki snarled after the door slide shut behind the retreating figure. "Come to gloat?"

     "Nope," Alora took a seat in the chair near the panel of controls.

     "Then why are you here?"

     " I work here."

     "Aren't you a little young?"

 

     Alora rolled her eyes. "I am not your house keeper."

     "Pardon?"

     "Weren't you ever taught to clean up any mess you create?" She held no fear towards the Norse god.

 

     Loki looked over the petite woman. Her face unreadable, but her eyes were hardened over the years of miss treatment.

 

     They held each others gaze. It was hard for him, this woman acted differently than the other women he met on Earth. She radiated confidence.

 

      He was the first to look away.

 

     "I never needed to," His back was now towards her. "I am a prince, I have had many servants."

 

     He turned back around to see Alora now standing closer to the glass.

 

     "I am not one of them." Her face remained blank but the fire behind her eyes burned and grew.

     "You," He took a step closer. "I like you."

 

 

 


	2. Alora's Digging

     Alora just shrugged. She didn't know what to say. She just shook her head then turned back to the chair.

 

     "What was the purpose of you even coming here?" She wanted to know. "To prove yourself, to destroy what your brother loves, send a message to a weaker species... What?"

 

     Alora sank back in to the chair, rolling her stiff shoulders and glancing at Loki for the answer.

 

     Loki's face fell from the smirk to a look of contempt. He became angry, he didn't have to explain anything to this weak, feeble minded female. His body took a defensive stance like he was going to be physically attacked.

 

     "Calm down," Alora waved her hand dismissively. "I'm just trying to understand you."

     He shifted back to a relaxed stance but kept a cross expression.

 

     "You can not understand what hasn't happened to you."

     Alora opened her mouth to respond but got cut off by the sound of the door.

 

     "You are dismissed for the day, Director Fury's orders." Agent Coulson gave a small, very small, smile. It could have been a twitch.

     Alora saluted and excused herself. She was finally able to go home and sleep. She almost ran to the hangar, but her body wouldn't comply.

 

     BOOM!

 

     The force of the explosion threw her off her feet. Her head hit the wall and her vision blurred.

     Her survival skills were out weighed by her compassion. She helped the people in the hall get to the hangar or some escape pods.

 

     Once the hallway was cleared she made her way back to Loki's cell. Her head ached but she kept pushing herself.

     She got there just in time to see Loki push the button that dropped the cell.

 

     He turned toward the door and finally noticed her. Alora blinked once.

     He was now in front of her with his hand on her throat. His wicked smile appearing again.

 

     "You came to see me off," He squeezed his hand. "How very nice of you."

 

     Losing oxygen, Alora grabbed his wrist and tried to pull it away. It felt like her head was being weighed down with more and more bricks being added to a pile.

     'This is it,' She thought. 'Dying by a god's hand...'

 

     Her train of thought was cut off with the hand loosening its grip.

 

     "You interest me mortal," Loki whispered in her ear. "Tell me our name.'

     Her mind still weighed down, she tried to answer. Loki's other hand came up and pulled, hard, on her hair.

 

     "Alora Martin." She screamed out. Her head hurt even more now.

     "Alora," Loki breathed. "I will be seeing you again."

 

     He tossed her at the wall and left. Alora's body slumped over and the darkness took over.

 

 


	3. Well... This sucks Alora

     Alora bolted up right, she was awakened by the sound of beeping and people moving around the room. Her vision blurred. Her body rejected the sudden movement and she collapsed back on the bed.

 

     "You shouldn't be moving at that speed yet."

 

     Alora opened her eyes again to notice the two doctors in the room. Both had irregular blue colored eyes.

 

     "Yes, I realized that." Alora's hand reached for her head. She felt her mind scream out of fear. "Am I able to leave?"

 

     "You can, but I would advise against it." The female doctor spoke with a small smile on her face.

 

     Her head seemed to clear enough to realize, She's seen that eye color before. It was like a punch to the gut, Clint Barton had the same color eyes when Loki enthralled him.

 

     Her blood ran cold. She tried not to show any recognition.

 

     "I need to speak with the Director." Alora tried her best to find a way out with minimal damage. She moved to get out of bed.

 

     That's when they decided to charge her.

 

     Alora, thankfully, stumbled and missed the first punch directed towards her head. She caught the edge of the nightstand and pulled the small drawer out.

 

    She swung it and smashed the male doctor in the face. The female doctor dove over the bed and tackled Alora. She was knocked to the floor.

 

     Alora scrambled and tried to find a purchase on anything to use against he attackers. Her hands wrapped around the I.V. stand and pulled it down on the doctor gripping her legs.

 

     The stand hit the doctor in the head, she slumped and released her.

 

     Her body hurt and her ears were ringing. She stood only to get grabbed and get stuck with a needle.

 

     Alora tried to fight off the hold but her body slowly turned to jelly. She couldn't move much but looked to see the male doctor push the plunger of the needle all the way down. His eyes still was the frosty blue but a large gash bled over his left eye.

 

     "You are lucky Loki wants you in one piece. You could have easily lost a finger."

 

     The room blurred and Alora blacked out.

 

 

     Alora was awakened by a soft breeze on her face and buzzing in her ears. She opened her eyes to see she was atop a tall building.

 

     The buzzing came from the machine powered by cables running all over and the Tesseract in the middle of it all.

 

     "Good you're awake." An older voice commented when its owner noticed you. It was Selvig.

 

     Alora looked around to find she was on top of Stark Tower. Selvig was working on the machine to open the door way to the other side of the universe.

 

     "Loki told me to look after you." Selvig said while working on the machine. "He wasn't happy the doctors roughed you up more."

 

     Alora tried to move and found she was handcuffed to a pipe on the building. Her head and body ached all over.

 

     "You woke up just in time for the show." It was Loki. He smirked and stepped in closer. " You can watch your precious New York fall to its knees."


	4. Protecting Humanity Alora

     Alora stared at Loki.

     "The team won't let that happen, I won't let that happen." 

     "Ah yes, the Earth's Avengers." Loki chuckled. "What a joke."

     Alora shook her head. Loki was over confident. 

     "You're going to have to excuse me. The man of Iron is heading this way."

     He vanished from view. Alora went to work on the handcuffs. She picked the lock with a stray bobbypin and sneaked past the working Selvig.

     Her body went on high alert. The portal opening caused the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

 

     Things started coming out of the portal. The aliens were coming out fast and it was hard to tell how many there were. Alora ducked into the building and headed down the stairs.

     She reached the penthouse and went in. Loki and Tony were having a civil argument.

     "Hello, Agent Martin." Jarvis's electronic voice came from a small device on the wall.

     "Jarvis, can you do anything about the security in the building?"

     "I am able to lock it down, but some people are still on the lower levels."

     "Okay, listen close," Alora looked towards the men in the room then back to the device. "First, direct the people to a safe place in the building large enough for them. Second, lock all access routes there from the roof and windows."

     "Yes, of course. May I ask, What are you going to do?"

     "Help save the planet."

 

     Alora charged her way to a back bedroom. She pulled a clean shirt and a pair of pants on. Both were large on her.

     She then grabbed a set of Tony's keys and headed out.

     Both Tony and Loki were no longer in the building. Alora saw that the aliens were coming down in large ship things.

     Getting to the garage, she found Tony's car and drove to her appartment.

 

     Once there she grabbed guns, ammo, and her sword. She has never needed them before now.

     Alora headed back into the chaos after putting on her uniform. The aliens looked like they were staying in one place. But every once in a while one got out of the pack. Alora dealt with any that she came across.

     By the time Alora got back near the epicenter, she killed 13 of the aliens. She helped people get clear and protected the ones that were injured until help came.

     She was taken by surprise when an alien craft swooped down and snatched her up.

     Three of the aliens were aboard. Alora slashed at one of them with her sword while the other tried to shoot her.

     The one fell over board and the second one pushed her back towards the edge.

      Alora shot it multiple times before it fell of the craft.

  

      She watched it fall and looked toward the pilot. It was maneuvering the craft towards the ground.

      The flight path would end up taking out Captain America and Thor.


	5. Way to save the day Alora

     The two men on the ground weren't aware of the craft heading towards them. They were busy killing anything they saw in front of them. That changed when they heard a couple gun shots above them. And they saw a small form falling.

     Alora shot the pilot and jerked its body to the left, missing its target. Before it went further Alora jumped.

     She fell to the ground hoping for a fast death. She relaxed her body and she shut her eyes.

     Thor jumped up and caught the falling figure. He landed next to the Captain. He kept fighting off the Aliens as Thor set Alora down.

 

     "Agent Martin, good to see you alive."

     "Thanks Thor, lets get this over with."

     "Agreed."

 

     The three fought on. Alora learned that the aliens were a race called Chitauri when Thor shouted insults at the attackers.

     The Avengers and Alora fought their hardiest for twenty minutes. Then they received word of a nuclear missile heading towards New York.

     Alora started losing faith in the government. How could they destroy a city full of innocent people?

 

     The missile was intercept by Iron Man. He flew in to the portal.

     The payload hit the mother ship and the portal started to close, thanks to Black Widow and Selvig.

 

     All the Chitauri fell after being disconnected from its command. The Avengers won but Tony was falling out of the sky.

     The Hulk was the one that saved him. Alora, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Thor stood around the unconscious man. They stood there waiting for him to wake up and be alive.

     The Hulk roared and that woke Tony up.

 

     "Do you want to get Shawarma after this?"

     The group physically relaxed, they won and all they had to do was arrest Loki.

     They found him in the spot The Hulk left him. Alora saw he had scratches along his face and his clothes were ripped.

 

     "I'll have that drink now." That was Loki's way of surrendering

 

     Alora hung back and talked to Jarvis.

     "Jarvis you can unlock the building and let the people leave now."

     "Its being done right now. I told Mr. Stark that you had his people sheltered during all of this. He wants to say his thanks."

     "Tell him not to worry about it. All in a day's work." Alora felt the past day in her muscles and bones. She was covered in one giant bruise.

     "Thank you anyway." Tony came up behind Alora.

 

      She just nodded. Alora and the Avengers went to the Shawarma shop with Loki in tow.

      Alora chose to watch Loki while the others ate.

     "Why aren't you celebrating with the others?" Loki asked while Alora sat next to him.

     "I don't think they are celebrating, its more of a ... restoring strength situation. They need the rest after today."

     "Ah, but so do you. You have been beat worse than them. They have small scratches compared to yours." Loki pointed his cuffed hands toward a large cut running down Alora's arm.

 

     This was the first time she really noticed herself. She was covered in blood and scratches. Her uniform was torn in many spots and she could see dark bruised on the skin not covered.

     "So it would seem."

     "Alora, why are you out here? You could be in there with them, but you stayed here with me. Why?"

     "I wanted to make sure you were okay and didn't run off. I don't like seeing people hurt."

     "Yes, but I hurt you first."

     "I know but compassion can go a long way, if you ask me."

     Loki started to speak when everyone came out. They looked down at Loki's and Alora's position in the rubble.

 

     "Thank you for watching over my brother." Thor reached down and pulled Alora up by her out stretched arm.

     "It isn't a big deal." She said wincing and grabbed her side.

     "But you risked your life for humanity today, some thanks are in order." Steve smiled at her.

 

     Alora just nodded, she wasn't good at being thanked.

    She was thankful when her communicator in her pocket started ringing.

    "Hello... yes sir... Of course, sir. I'll be right there." She hung up and helped Loki up. "If you excuse me, I have a new mission to be briefed on." Alora turned and walked toward the landing transport.

 

    It took Alora ten minutes to get to the Helicarrier.

    "Agent Martin." Fury greeted her on the main deck. "I'll be brief, for this mission we are sending you to Asgard. You are going to be helping with looking after Loki. You will be there for a week, two at the most. You will also be taking orders from Thor. Is that Clear?"

    "Yes sir, crystal." She silently screamed to herself.

    "Thor, Loki, and you will be leaving tomorrow. I have already spoke with Thor and he seems happy  to have you along. So behave."

    "Of course sir."

 

     Alora's day was getting better and better. Not only does she not get to rest, she gets to go to a new planet.

    "Wonderful." She said as she walked to start making arrangements for her departure.

 

 


End file.
